Golden sun: The Lemuria operation
by deadmanstalkin
Summary: Isaac and co discover a terrorist organization in Lemuria.
1. Default Chapter

---------------------------------  
Golden sun: The Lemuria operation  
---------------------------------  
  
****************************  
Chapter 1: Progect Judgement  
****************************  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia were looking for Jenna, Felix and Sheba. After a brief search, they gave up and return to Lalivero to meet up with Faren.  
  
Garet: I'm telling you, you stuck up old git, their DEAD! DEAD I TELLS YA!  
  
Faren: No No, Sheba has obviously survived.  
  
Ivan: Listen you bastard, we've been out there for 10 frikin' days, do you know how frikin' cold it is in the ocean!?  
  
Iodem: Don't be rude...  
  
Garet: We'll be what ever we f**ing want! anyway, we're gonna f**k off and go to the f**kin slots at Tobli.  
  
Mia: *slaps Garet over the head* can you PLEASE stop the casual swearing!?  
  
Garet: Ouch! S*** that hurt.  
  
Isaac: *tugs ivans shirt* "..."  
  
Ivan: Oh... not again! *mind reads ivan* Isaac says that we might as well forget about sheba as that pedophile Felix is probably sleeping with her right now... And Isaac wants to get in bed with Mia tonight...  
  
Mia: *slaps Isaac* YOU PERVERT!  
  
*Isaac stares at Ivan*  
  
Ivan: Don't give me that look, we offered you speech therapy, but you wanted to remain a mute to make the adventure more RPGish.  
  
Iodem: OK, if your not going to look for Sheba, then please, go find Lemuria.  
  
Garet: I don't know... It's supposed to be cold tonight...  
  
Ivan: Isn't Lemuria supposed to be next to that continent with all the   
whores...? you know, the one where it's impossible NOT to get laid?  
  
Garet and Isaac: *run out of room leaving a trail of dust*  
  
Ivan: Guess it is then, ah well, better get going then...  
  
Mia:Do I have to...?  
  
Ivan: no, but you wouldn't want to stay around here...  
  
Mia: why???  
  
Ivan: *Puts hand on Mia's shoulder, and mind reads Iodem* THAT'S why.  
  
Mia: I'm going! *Ivan and mia leave*  
  
Iodem: Damn...Mia would look nice in leather...  
  
  
*************************************  
Meanwhile, in the heart of Lemuria...  
*************************************  
  
Stauros: Mwahaha! With our new ultra powerful top secret super weapon, we can rule the world!  
  
Tiamat: How?  
  
Saturos: By blowing the planet up!  
  
Tiamat: How will blowing the planet up let you take over the world?  
  
Saturos: In theory, that would seem impossible yes, but in practice however, throughout the planet there is an ammount of monsters to the term of X=infinity, therefore, when you destroy the planet, all these monsters are going to drop between 1 and 1000 gold AND/OR experiance each, therefore allowing us to get all unlimited gold and experiance! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tiamat: But we won't kill us, the weapon will get the experiance  
  
Saturos: in theory yes, but in reality, these "weapons" act as "summons" which is technically classed as magic, so these "summons" don't get anything! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tiamat: But I'm a summon... phooey...  
  
Saturos: HA! You're SCREWED!  
  
Menardi: Well wouldn't be easier to just rule the world with an iron fist threatening to destroy the planet if our demands aren't met?  
  
Saturos: Hmm...It's silly enough to work!  
  
Tiamat: What the hell are you talking about!? This idea is much better then yours... But one question... wouldn't destroying the planet kill us as well  
  
Menardi: No, as with all Golden sun attacks, spells of mass destruction will never hit the party that uses it.  
  
Tiamat: Why are you avoiding calling it by it's real name?  
  
Saturos: Because this... is the deadliest weapon known to man. Even it's name strikes fear into the hearts of even the most couragous knight!  
  
Tiamat: Microsoft?  
  
Saturos: hmm... not even this weapon can compete with microsoft! OK, make that SECOND most deadliest  
  
Tiamat: OK... so what's the name?  
  
Saturos: Judgement!  
  
Tiamat: How on earth did you get that?  
  
Saturos: As we know, villains give Exp, and more importantly in this case, GOLD when they are defeated. After Isaac and the others defeated us, we fell into lighthouse, effectivly defeating ourselves, this giving us lots of gold; enough to buy judgement. Anyway, we have to get a move on before our "boss" gets angry  
  
Tiamat: We have a boss!?  
  
Saturos: OF course we do, he hasn't been introduced into this fanfic yet, but this chapters just about finished, so we will just end this scene with lots of villinish laughter...  
  
Saturos, Menard and Tiamat: BMAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. Don't f*** with Tempest lizard

*****************************************  
Chapter 2: Don't f*** with Tempest lizard  
*****************************************  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia were looking for their ship which was docked in Suhalla.  
  
Ivan: Damn you Garet, you and your experiance...we should have docked in Lalivero!  
  
Garet: Listen, If we're suddenly attacked and we were significantly weaker, we would be brutally severed!  
  
Mia: But we haven't even made a level, and we've been walking around here for hours  
  
Garet: But every random encounter brings us one step closer to another level  
  
Ivan: pfft, we're still lost!  
  
*suddenly a pink tornado rushed into Isaac and crew*  
  
Mia: Damn, this is all we need... Ah well *douses tornado*  
  
*Boss batle against Tempest lizard initiates*  
  
Tempest lizard: Arrgh! Don't look! I'm naked!  
  
Mia: O.....K...  
  
Tempest lizard: Don't get cocky with me , I'll slap you so hard you can't   
  
Garet: He sure a lot  
  
Ivan: He probably too  
  
Tempest lizard: I'll thank you not to question my sexual preferences  
  
Mia: You DO wear a pink tornado...  
  
Tempest: Thats because I prefer pink to any other colour thank you very much!  
  
Garet: Exactly; You're   
  
Mia: stop saying BEEP! It's annoying!  
  
Tempest lizard: Right, thats it, I'm gonna f*** you up so hard you won't be able to sit for a week  
  
Ivan: That just sounded...wrong...  
  
Tempest lizard: ENOUGH! YOU SHALL TASTE THE BITTERNESS OF MY PSYNERGY! *Uses spark plasma* MWAHAHAHAA! DIE B****es!!!  
  
*Spark plasma hits everyone*  
  
Everyone: ouch!  
  
Ivan: Take this A**! *summons thor*  
  
Thor: Damn, I just manage to get to sleep, then these B***ards wake me up 'cause their too lazy to fight their own f***in' battles. Might as well get to work...TAKE THIS!  
  
Tempest lizard: Shhhh- *gets hit* HA! YOU FORGOT THAT THOR WAS WIND ELEMENTAL! THERFORE NOT MANAGING TO DO IT'S HIGHEST POTENTIAL OF DAMAGE, IF YOU HAD USED AN EARTH SUMMON SUCH AS JUDGEMENT (which for purposes of this fanfic, you can't, HA!) YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SUBSTANTIALY MORE DAMAGE SUCKER!  
  
Ivan: there's no need to go on like that... (a**hole...)  
  
*for the remainder of the party's turn, isaac and garet are staring at Mia. Mia actually does something useful and casts wish well*  
  
Tempest lizard: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!   
  
Mia: actually, you were the first one to attack us, we are only defending ourselves, well, SOME of us are *glares at Isaac and Garet*  
  
Garet: Hey, I can't help it if your distracting me!  
  
Mia: If I hadn't used my turn healing us, you would be so frozen right now!  
  
Tempest lizard: WEEE! I get to go again! You silly fools forgot I could attack twice in one turn! TAKE THIS *casts break* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ivan: Actually, no one has used a stat boosting spell yet  
  
Tempest lizard: CRAP! Oh well, the next rounds beggining, even though Isaac and Ivan have higher agility then me, I'll attack first! This time, I'll really f*** you! *uses spark plasma*  
  
Ivan: That's it! That Spark plasma is p***ing me off! *seals Tempest Lizard's psynergy*  
  
Tempest lizard: DEAR GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
*Isaac unleashes Titan blade*  
  
Tempest lizard: ARRGH MY SKULL! A GIANT SWORD IS BREAKING THROUGH MY SKUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!  
  
*Garet uses Meteor*  
  
Tempest Lizard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn you! i'm going to tell Storm lizard about this. He'll beat you up good!  
  
Ivan: Aren't you stronger then Storm lizard?  
  
Tempest Lizard: OH CRAP! *creates a tornado and zooms off*  
  
Ivan: Guess that's the end of this chapter then... 


End file.
